Tulips
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert, the almighty Prussia, was not jealous that Matthew's friend "Net" had brought him tulips. Of course not. Fluff, human names used, includes the Netherlands.


**Tulips**

**288**

**This idea has been bothering me for a while now. I finally got around to typing it. Do enjoy.**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia, Netherlands**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say.**

Tulips

Gilbert was lounging in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table, beer in hand, and watching television while Matthew was busy cleaning the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure what he was watching, but it was keeping his mind mildly entertained so he didn't care.

He was quite relaxed when the doorbell rang shrilly throughout the house. Prussia did not move an inch from his spot on the couch. He was expecting Matthew to get it, but when the doorbell rang a second time, he got slightly irritated.

"Matt, get the fucking door!" He hollered.

"I'm kind of busy here, eh, why don't you get it for a change?"

"Well, I have my hands full and I'm lying down. The dishes can wait. Go do something useful and get the door." There was a tense moment of silence before he heard the utensil drawer being snapped closed and the dish towel thrown on the stove. Canada stormed out of the kitchen muttering to himself something that sounded a lot like "useless idiot" accompanied by a string of colourful French curses that would have put a drunkard to shame and went to open the door.

"Oh, hi Net, what a pleasant surprise!" The Prussian heard his lover say. His curiosity was almost piqued. What was the Netherlands doing here?

"I brought you these." He heard the other man say. Brought Matthew what? Is what Prussia wanted to know. He shut the TV off before making his way near the front door and hid himself so that he could eavesdrop without being seen. What he saw shocked him. The Netherlands was handing Canada a huge bouquet of tulips. Gilbert was expecting Matthew to gently decline the gift, but instead, he took them in his arms and smiled brightly at the taller man.

"They're beautiful! Thank you. I can't believe you're still bringing these to me after all these years." So this little charade had been going for a while now? Prussia could feel his blood starting to boil.

"I've told you a million times, what you did for me, and my people… no one's ever done something like that… And the princess! It really touched me and I'm eternally thankful for that. The least I can do is send you flowers and red looks lovely in your house." Gilbert watched the light shine in Matthew's eyes and the way his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Something in him snapped. It was the same look of undulated joy that he would give him. What did this mean?

"Well, still, you didn't have to come all this way from your house just to drop these off. Please, come inside, I'll make you some coffee or something." The Netherlands was about to deny, but the Canadian insisted and the two of them walked to the dayroom together. Matthew put the tulips on the table momentarily as he took out a vase.

"How have you been?" The intruder asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, can't complain. What about yourself?" Oh, so now they would have some polite chit chat in his house? Perfect, just perfect.

"Not too bad. I thought Prussia was living with you."

"Yes, he is. He's being anti-social in the other room. Don't mind him." Gilbert had to do something now before this menace stole his lover away.

"Are you happy with him, Matthew? I'd hate to see something bad happen to you because of that loser." Prussia did not spare another second. He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

"I'll be gone for a few, later!" He called out as the door closed behind him a moment before he would have heard Matthew's answer.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Prussia, the almighty, awesome Prussia, walked to his car and drove to the nearest flower shop. He had been stupid and had acted like a complete and utter idiot. He had been taking for granted everything Canada had done, did for and would do for him without so much as thanking him properly and good sweet merciful Old Fritz, he had to do something fast before that pothead whisked Matthew away with his flowers and whatever else they had probably exchanged over the years.

He parked his car and quickly walked into the store. He looked around him for a moment, slightly overwhelmed, until a store clerk walked up to him.

"May I help you with anything, sir?" He asked politely.

"I need… I need flowers." The other man chuckled.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Is it for a special occasion?" Prussia frowned.

"No, I need something to apologize for being lame and something nice." He said. The man smiled knowingly and walked about the store.

"How about a nice bouquet of roses?"

"No, that's not good enough for him." Gilbert told the clerk. The man tapped his chin in thought.

"In that case then, I know exactly what you need."

In the end, Prussia found himself buying the biggest bouquet of flowers he had ever seen in his extremely long life. It had cost him a pretty penny, but Canada was worth all of it and more. He drove back home and he was slightly disappointed to see that his unwanted guest was still there.

When he walked into the house, Matthew came to greet him and he tried his best to hide the flowers behind his back.

"Gil, where were you? Don't you know it's rude to leave when we have guests?" Prussia could tell that the younger man was slightly upset at him so he knew that he had to take out his present now before it was too late.

"I went to get you these, to apologize." He shoved the flowers in Matthew's arms and found an interesting spot on the tiled floor to stare at. Canada's eyes went wide with shock when he saw the bouquet before a look of understanding came to him.

"Gilbert… are you jealous because Net brought me tulips?" The two of them looked at each other and when he didn't answer, it caused Matthew and the Netherlands, who had come to see what was going on, to laugh richly.

"Wait, you thought I gave Matt flowers because I like him? Oh, that IS funny!" The taller man said clutching at his stomach.

"Trust me man, you have nothing to worry about. Mattie-boy and I are just friends and always will be." He continued.

"He's right, Gil. You should know by now that my heart belongs to you." The Canadian smiled at him and he was sure he had a pretty dopey smile on his face as well.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds be. It was nice seeing you again, Matt and thanks for the laugh, Gilbert." The Netherlands showed himself out as he laughed at the situation once more and returned from where he had come from. Once he was gone, silence installed itself between the two remaining men.

"I really like the flowers, Gil, thanks." Matthew started.

"It's nothing." He paused. "So, there's nothing between you and him?" The Canadian giggled and walked up to him.

"No you silly thing. He's been sending me tulips since the end of World War II. We're just friends and I love you." Gilbert had to smile at that.

"Good. And I'm sorry for being a jerk." He placed his arms around Canada's waist and the younger man rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I forgive you." To prove his point, Matthew kissed him softly on the lips. Flowers were awesome.

**OWARI**

**This was fun to write.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: June 1****st**** 2010, 2:26pm**

**Finished writing: June 1****st**** 2010, 10:29pm**

**Started typing: June 7****th**** 2010, 1:03pm**

**Finished typing: June 7****th**** 2010, 1:57pm**


End file.
